


Fit To Be Tied

by M-n-M (mickeym)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-08-29
Updated: 1997-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/M-n-M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get caught in one situation they can't get out of, and discover another they don't want out of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit To Be Tied

"All right, Sandburg, stay behind me." Jim looked around the darkened warehouse. "Remember, no heroics."

"You know me better than that," Blair replied, following behind the Cascade police detective.

"Yeah, I do," was the dry answer. "And I repeat, don't do anything stupid. No telling what that crazy lunatic, Severs, is up to."

"What's with him, anyway?" Blair squinted his eyes, trying to see around the dilapidated building. "Why do all criminals have to pick run-down warehouses down on the docks to hatch their nefarious schemes against society?"

Jim sighed, still alert, gun drawn and ready. "What *have* you been reading, Chief? Nefarious?" He stepped over a pile of shredded tire rubber and again checked the area. "As for location, abandoned warehouses are really good places to hide."

"Yeah," Blair nodded even though Jim's back was to him. "Makes--"

"Shh!" The exclamation halted the footsteps of the man in front of him.

Blair leaned forward, trying to peer over Jim's shoulder. He saw nothing and not for the first time felt envious of Ellison's special abilities.

The detective pushed him back, irritated that once again Sandburg hadn't followed orders. "I hear voices up ahead so stay quiet and for god's sakes, stay close!" He managed to convey his urgency in a whisper, feeling Blair move closer to him.

They moved forward slowly, almost, but not quite, walking in sync, crouched low. Jim was concentrating on the conversation taking place somewhere above them, straining to pick up the right direction. He shuffled forward and his foot connected with something hard. A metallic clanging noise filled the air as a loose bolt skipped across the floor. Ellison flinched as the harsh noise rang in his ears.

"Oh, man," Blair breathed. "They have got to have heard that."

Jim motioned him to be quiet and shook his head, trying to silence the clamoring in his ears.

"You okay, Jim?"

"Yeah, Chief. Come on. We've gotta find a place to hide. They're coming to see what all the racket is about." Jim eased closer to the wall, pulling Blair with him.

Crouching low, they stealthily crept across the littered floor, trying to avoid any more objects. Jim inspected the layout as he lead the way. There was no way that he was going to let Henri Severs get his hands on him or Blair. Especially Blair.

The detective stopped suddenly and Blair ran right into him, almost knocking him to the floor. "Sandburg!" He whispered harshly. "What the hell's the matter with you?!" Jim didn't take the time to turn around and glare at his partner, choosing to convey his meaning verbally, so as not to lose track of the men in the building with them.

"Sorry," Blair said, sheepishly. The blush that crept across of his face was one of embarrassment and he was glad that Jim hadn't looked at him. Even in the dark, the Sentinel would have noticed and then Blair would have had to come up with a convincing lie. Not an easy thing to do, but telling the truth would have been impossible. What was he supposed to say? 'Sorry, Jim. Didn't mean to run into you, but that tightly muscled ass of yours just sets me pumping and I couldn't keep my eyes off of it. Oh, yeah, that would have gone over real well,' thought Blair sarcastically.

Jim still hadn't moved and the sudden heat coming from behind him was distracting. Clutching his gun in one hand, he moved the other back to grip lightly at Blair's upper arm. "You okay, Chief?" He squeezed the muscle beneath his hand reassuringly.

Ellison could feel the warmth of the skin underneath the red shirt and for a moment, let himself get lost in the feel of it. Closing his eyes, his sense of touch flared and he could feel Blair's blood pumping through the tiny capillaries, carrying precious oxygen through his body. Jim swayed slightly as he zeroed in on his partner's heartbeat, the cherished sound washing over him, urging him into a light trance. He did this every night to help him sleep--and had ceased to be aware of it. It was not unlike the comfort of a mother's heartbeat to a newborn child.

"Jim?" A quiet voice called. "Jim!"

The detective caught the panic in the second address and slowly came back to the present, releasing his death grip on Blair's arm. He caught the quick flash of light and threw his hands up reflexively to avoid the sudden blinding glare of a flashlight.

"Ahhh, Detective Ellison. Welcome to the party. And who is your lovely guest?" A tall, reed thin man dressed in a charcoal-colored Armani suit gazed lingeringly at Blair. There was an appreciative gleam in his eyes as Jim lowered his arms and looked at him.

The detective noticed the flanking bodyguards, but glowered anyway. "Stay away from him, Severs! Touch him and I'll kill you."

Blair wisely kept silent, the guns pointed at him effectively robbing him of speech. He was glad to note that Jim hadn't suffered any ill effects of the zone-out, although he did have to wonder at what caused it. One moment the hand on his arm was sending shivers of pleasure up his spine. The next, Blair was trying to remove himself from the bone crushing grip. Trying to pull Jim out of the zone, they both were distracted and didn't notice that Severs and his stooges had surrounded them.

Severs laughed shortly at Ellison. "Not to worry. I have no time for diversion. I must catch a plane. You, detective, have made it very difficult to conclude any...transactions here in Cascade. Sadly, my product must be taken elsewhere."

"Too bad," Jim returned sarcastically. "I don't like drugs on my streets, Severs, and I certainly don't like you. You're going down."

Severs stepped forward and delivered a swift punch to Jim's stomach, sending him to his knees. "I would say it's you who is down, detective." A maniacal laugh followed.

Blair looked down at his friend in horror and started to reach for him. Jim waved him away. He had been expecting the blow and had tensed his muscles in preparation for it. It'd knocked him off balance, but hadn't harmed him in any way.

Severs gestured for his henchmen to grab the two men. As Jim was pulled roughly to his feet by one and Blair was grabbed by the other, he said, "Fortunately for you, Ellison, I don't have time to teach you any lessons in respect. Of course, I don't have time for you and your little sidekick to get in my way again, either. I am in a great hurry, after all, thanks to you."

Blair bristled. Sidekick? Little? Who the hell did this asshole think he was? He was *not* a sidekick. The young man opened his mouth to reply to the insult when a warning glance from Jim stopped him.

"You won't get away with this, Severs," Jim hissed at him.

The other man lifted an eyebrow in amusement. "That's what they all say, detective. Is there some script you have to memorize in police school?"

Jim glared in reply.

Severs snapped his fingers. "Markus. Lucas. Tie them up. And do it quickly. We've already wasted enough time and there's no telling how many cops are on the way here."

"Yes, sir!" The two replied in practiced unison.

Blair glanced nervously at Jim who stoically ignored being manhandled by Severs' two hoods. The police observer knew that there weren't any cops on the way. They hadn't had time to call for backup. Simon and half of Major Crimes was working on this particular case involving a synthetically manufactured derivative of cocaine called coco-ethanol. It was twice as potent as regular cocaine, producing euphoric conditions. There was no such thing as a bad trip with this drug, but the havoc it caused to the body usually meant certain death in a short time.

The younger man was shocked out of his reverie by a high pitched nasally voice. He glanced at one of Severs' bodyguards.

The one called Markus was talking. "Boss, we only got one rope. How we gonna do this?"

Severs rolled his eyes. "Tie them together, moron. Can't you ever use that brain of yours?" Not expecting an answer, Severs started out of the room. "Tie them nice and tight. I'll meet you in the car."

They nodded and moved toward the Major Crimes duo.

* * *

"Shit! I can't believe this is happening." Jim cursed, his breath blowing across the top of Blair's head, disturbing the curls that were so close to him.

His companion shrugged and Jim could feel Blair's chest brush his. They were so close together. The two of them had been shoved together, chest-to-chest, ropes looped tightly around them, then they were pushed to the floor, lying on their sides. The pre-dawn light peaking through the dirty windows couldn't even slip between them. Their captors had tied them well then slithered out a few minutes ago.

"Shit!" Jim exclaimed again. He'd lost Severs again and now he and Blair were tied together in some god-forsaken forgotten building with almost no chance of rescue.

Blair didn't say anything, instinctively knowing that any words at this point would only set Jim off further. He knew Jim well enough to know what that the detective was thinking. Instead, the younger man shifted, the chill of the floor beginning to grow uncomfortable.

"Blair," Jim asked in a tight voice. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Jim. I'm trying to get comfortable. Lying here on a cold, hard floor is not my idea of fun, man."

The detective bit back the obvious reply that it wasn't fun for him, either. Not only had he managed to botch up the job; on those occasions he'd indulged in fantasy and had pictured lying with Blair pressed close to him, it wasn't like this. They were always warm, naked, usually in his bed. Jim banished the image of his partner lying naked next to him with considerable effort and concentrated on their current predicament. They had to get out of here.

Blair shifted again and his pelvis brushed against Jim's. The older man fought back a groan, all thoughts of escape disappearing as the pleasurable warmth from Blair's groin radiated through his own.

"Chief," Jim whispered against the other man's forehead. "We have to work on getting out of here." The Sentinel inhaled deeply, taking in Blair's scent. He could almost taste it and he reveled in it. Using his nose, he nudged at the tantalizing tendrils. Blair smelled so good.

"How are we gonna do that, Jim?" Warm, moist breath caressed his throat as Blair spoke and Jim shivered from the sensation.

Sandburg's voice was husky and uncertain. He trembled slightly both from fear and doubt. Jim had practically buried his face in his hair and although it was almost a dream come true, he didn't know what to make of it.

Jim felt the small tremors wracking the body pressed so closely to his and gave into his desires. He laid his lips against Blair's forehead, resting them there for a moment before gently placing a kiss on the warm skin. Ellison could feel his companion's heart speed up and heard the tiny hitch in his breath.

"It'll be okay, Blair," he whispered. "Just trust me. We'll get out of this."

Blair believed him. His Blessed Protector would take care of him like he always did. In answer to the reassurance, he planted a small kiss on Jim's throat, flicking his tongue over the Adam's Apple.

Jim felt his cock harden and he tried shifting away, but the bonds held them together too tightly. The sweet friction only increased his desire. A low groan worked its way out of his mouth. He whispered, "I'm sorry, Chief. I--"

Blair silenced him with a brief kiss. "It's okay, big guy." He ground his hips against Jim's and the older man felt the answering hardness against his own erection.

Ellison closed his eyes, heat spreading through his body as his cock stiffened into full arousal. He opened his eyes to find that Sandburg had shifted minutely, pushing his head back a little to bare that beautiful expanse of throat for savoring, offering that sensual mouth for plundering.

Jim swallowed and willed himself to get under control. This was not the time or the place to discover hidden feelings and glorious pleasures. 'Damn Severs, anyway.' He laid his cheek briefly atop Blair's head. The younger man couldn't get any closer, but Jim was trying his best to absorb him without being too overt about it.

"Jim? Still with me, man?"

The detective blinked, almost zoning once again on his partner. "Yeah, I'm fine. I--" He broke off, eyes captivated by his partner's luminous gaze. Smoky-blue irises that were dilated nearly to the point of obscurity--a deep black velvet that filled nearly the entire pupil, surrounded by the barest hint of blue. He read lust, desire, love, seduction and a question in that gaze and lowered his head with his answer.

The heat in Blair's lips sizzled through his own as their mouths touched, parting to allow tongues to brush and glide against each other. Blair tasted like he smelled--hot, sweet, aroused, and Jim longed to raise his arms and grip handfuls of Blair's hair as he explored the warm, moist cavity.

Blair pressed himself closer to Jim, hands gripping the older man's hips. He angled his head slightly to allow Jim better access and groaned low in his throat when his friend ran his tongue across Blair's palate. He realized with a certain wonder that he was actually grateful now for the chill of the floor beneath him as his body temperature spiked again, in reaction to Jim nibbling at his lips.

They continued to explore each other's mouths for several long minutes, taking side trips to taste earlobes, throats and jawbones. It was kiss for kiss, a competition almost, to see who could cause the loudest groan, the most heartfelt moan. Jim won the prize when he scraped his teeth against the delicate skin just beneath Blair's jaw--now dark with morning stubble and an erotic contrast to the smooth skin of the younger man's neck. A hard, sucking kiss followed the scraping, then a sharp bite that caused a deep growl to well up from Blair's chest and a sudden bucking of hips, further stimulating Jim's hard cock. Ellison soothed the hurt with little cat licks, teasing the sensitive skin gently before nipping his way down the rest of the enticing column.

He returned then to Blair's mouth, a deep bruising kiss that staked a claim, declared dominance. Blair answered with one of his own before the two men slowly backed down, the kisses turning gentle, loving.

They squirmed and wiggled against each other some more, neither one sure any longer if they were trying to get loose, or just rub against the other. Jim sighed with frustrated longing--he wanted out of here, wanted to take Blair home, to bed.

"You got any ideas on how to get out of this mess, Chief? I'll admit, I'm fresh out at the moment."

Blair was silent for a minute. "Hey! Those two goons didn't do a very good job of searching us. I think I still have my Swiss Army knife. It's in my pocket."

Jim looked down at him and inched his arm around his partner. Slipping his hand into the back pocket, he didn't find the expected knife, but rather he found one of the most erotic pleasures imaginable. Slowly, he began to knead the firm muscle and springy flesh, loving the feel of Blair's ass in his hand. Wanting to double his enjoyment, he eased his other hand into the other pocket. Again, no knife, but a blissful sigh escaped him and he began massaging his friend's butt in earnest.

Blair moaned softly as his partner's skillful touch explored his ass through the fabric of his blue jeans. The sensation rocked him and he knew that Jim's pleasure was magnified times ten. Again, he was jealous of the detective's heightened senses.

He gasped against Jim's chest as Jim cupped his ass cheeks and pulled them even closer. Both their cocks were now stiff and hard, completely aroused. They wanted nothing more than to duel with each other, but zippers and cloth prevented it. Instead, the two men moved their hips together in a mock dance, their erections grinding against one another.

Blair opened his mouth against the hard chest currently supporting his head and breathed a moist breath against the defined muscle there. Jim threw his head back and howled as Blair's hot sensuous mouth then latched onto one of his nipples, licking at the small nub, using the cloth to further stimulate his sensitive partner. "Oh god, Chief! Oh...my...god!"

Blair teased the tight little bud through the black t-shirt that Jim wore. He swirled his tongue around it, dampening the area. It was an intense experience. The erotic feel of the rough fabric hiding a rock hard nipple sent waves of excitement coursing through him. Jim responded to his ministrations by squeezing his ass even tighter, fingers clenching him.

Blair decided to take it a step further and without warning he sucked Jim's nipple into his mouth, drawing gently on the stiff little peak. "FUCK, Chief. That's sooo good!"

The younger man took hedonistic joy in rousing a primal cry from his mate. He knew deep down that Jim was to be his life partner. What he didn't know was whether or not Jim felt the same way. Blair still had to find out, but he suspected that they were on the road--the right road--to discovering the answer.

He moved his mouth to the other nipple and Jim silently bucked his hips against Blair's in time with the sucking motion.

"Too many fucking clothes between us, Chief." Jim's eyes were closed in wild abandoned.

"Torture, man, pure torture." Blair groaned around the bud in his mouth. The Sentinel understood.

Pressing kisses along Blair's face, he managed to get out a few words. "I want you, babe. I want all of you. I want to see you, taste you...Oh, god! What you do to me."

Blair pulled away from his task, his hands finding their way into the back pockets of Jim's khaki pants. Cupping the detective's ass, he whispered, "I want you, too, big guy. I have for a long time."

Jim leaned down and kissed his partner hard on the mouth, his tongue exploring again the territory offered to him--the territory he would never tire of. He sucked gently at Blair's tongue, feeling the moan of pleasure working its way up through the younger man's chest. It was almost too much.

Gasping, Jim moved his head back and Blair's head fell forward. The younger man began nipping gently at the exposed throat. He licked and kiss at the now tender spots. Reaching the Adam's Apple, Blair suckled lightly.

"Blair! I-I can't hold on. I'm...gonna...I...oh, god, I'm gonna come, babe!"

Blair gave a hard thrust of his hips and he felt the hot fluid escape him just as Jim's guttural cry signified his climax. The big man shuddered as he came, spending his seed against his pants.

Panting, Blair murmured, "What a waste."

Jim could only nod. He held the other man tightly. Tighter then the ropes that bound them, but not an unpleasant confinement.

Feeling those ropes around him for the first time in what felt like hours, the detective realized that they were no closer to being free than they had been when this had all started. Both had zoned on their restrictive love making.

"Damn it!" He swore.

Blair stiffened and pain-filled eyes rose to meet Jim's. "Do, uh, do you regret any of this?"

Jim swore again. "No, lover. I don't regret a thing. In fact, once we get out of this mess, I want to go home and make love to you, properly. Start our life together the right way."

A beam of light flashed from the smile Blair gave him. "I'd like that, too. Guess I thought...well, that maybe you didn't want to do it..."

"Did it seem like I didn't want to?" Jim smiled gently and kissed his forehead. "Never that. I was just angry at myself for not trying to get us untied sooner."

"S'okay, Jim." Blair laughed. "You were sorta preoccupied."

"That's an understatement." Jim grinned. "Now, Chief, where *is* your Swiss Army knife?"

"It's in the front right pocket, big guy. Think you can reach around and get it?"

"Probably, although my hands are quite comfortable where they're at. We'll have to try this position without the ropes...or the clothes." Jim practically leered at his partner before moving his hand to Blair's front pocket with a minimum of difficulty.

"Sounds good--though there's a lot to be said too for the front...and for ropes in different places..." Blair leered back.

Jim chuckled and began working the knife out of Blair's pocket, smiling at his lover's exclamations as he 'accidentally' brushed against sticky genitals that were still sensitive to any touch. The sun had already started its climb to the top when they finally pulled free of the ropes and trudged wearily to the truck. Their wet jeans were nearly dry now, but they wisely decided to return home to change before reporting to Simon.

* * *

"Where the hell have you two been?" Simon bellowed at them as the two men walked into the Major Crimes bullpen. "I was fit to be tied trying to figure out where you were."

Jim and Blair exchanged secret smiles, Simon's unintentional pun reminding them of their unexpected discovery of their love.

"Well, speaking of being tied," Jim started to explain. Simon flashed him a look and Jim shrugged. "He caught us, sir, and we've spent the last three hours or so trying to get out of the ropes."

"What? Where were you?"

"Down near the waterfront, in one of the abandoned warehouses." Jim gave an apologetic smile to his captain. "We needed to clean up after we got loose--the place was filthy. Sorry, sir."

The captain snorted at the explanation, slightly mollified, and continued. "You'll probably be interested in knowing that Severs and his gang have been captured. They're behind bars right now."

The detective and anthropologist exchanged looks of amazement. They had both been sure that the drug lord would have gotten away and had been trying to figure out how to explain it to Simon.

Jim spoke first. "How'd it happen, Simon?"

"One of Rafe's snitches came through with some information. We caught them trying to leave the airport. When we handcuffed him, Severs asked where you were, then started laughing. Couldn't figure it out." Simon shook his head. "Now I understand."

Blair piped up. "That man was nuts, man. Totally off the wall."

"Is that a scientific hypothesis?" The captain asked sarcastically. He waved any reply Blair might have made away. "Why don't you two go on home. Take today and tomorrow. You both looked spent."

They snickered, but Simon didn't seem to notice.

"Thanks, Captain," Jim answered for both of them. "Come on, Chief. Let's go home."

Blair nodded and followed closely behind Jim.

Home had taken on a whole new meaning for both of them.

~~Finis~~

 


End file.
